


Still Falling for You

by R3d_R3born



Category: Fellswap Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After broken barrier from underground, Cause Swapfell is different from Fellswap, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Eventual love making, F/F, F/M, Fellswap AU - Freeform, Fellswap Chara, Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, Had to change tags, Longing, Loving Fluff, Made the characters like US! only because this takes place in the future, Other, Out of defense, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some Plot, cause it makes the heart grow fonder, im evil, like Dinkleburg evil XDXD, lots of fluff, major fluff, more for the fluff, reader has vagina, reader is female, some violence, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3d_R3born/pseuds/R3d_R3born
Summary: There aren't many Fellswap stories, especially Papyrus ones, that hottie <3~This takes place, years in the future after you and Chara broke the barrier.(After a few Genocide runs) Even after 8 years there are still those that believe in segregation. This story is filled with lots of Papyrus and Reader fluff, longing and love.





	1. See You

**Author's Note:**

> So much is already said in the beginning of the story but if I can get your attention for this and something that might help envision what I wrote.
> 
> So what inspired me to write this were a few lovely AU fics.
> 
> You are free to visit most of the characters how ever you like but Papyrus and Sans have a look to them that I fell in love with.
> 
> Look it up at: http://atllas.tumblr.com
> 
> You'll see Papyrus with a golden tooth and long sleeve turtleneck. Sans eyes will be blue and dressed in black and red. (Not sure how to post pics here lol ^^; )
> 
> I also imagine Swapfell Paps having a voice very similar to Garrus Vakarian in Mass Effect game series. <333~
> 
> That's all for now, Enjoy!~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name for this chapter was inspired by a song called See You by Yuya Matsushita. It's a beautiful song that has a romance feel to it lol it fits with all the fluffy moments XD) This chapter sets up just about everything. It was kinda go with the flow. ^^;

This story takes place 8 years after Chara and Fem reader broke the barrier. You are Chara's cousin, while they were 9 you were 13. You two have been through so much together. Being adopted by Asgore, to meeting the skeleton brothers, your run in with Captain Alphys and everything else. Just about all monsters respected Chara and you, for your kindness and mercy you gave them. Though reaching the surface world. It was hard for them to trust, especially since humans had we're the ones that trapped them and humans looked at them in a disgusted way. 

What they think doesn't stop you or Chara from what you know and what you feel, both you and Chara want peace for both sides and act as mediators. Chara took position as the human ambassador, you support them on the side. The first few years were the toughest, most of the time it was the humans that tried to cause problems. It took people about 8 years to feel comfortable on the surface and around people. Well enough of over all surface life.

You are 21 going on 22, your height is about 5 foot 4 1/2, obsessed with astronomy and the ocean (Ocean is #1 to you though) you live in a studio by yourself.. well, it's on Asgore's property away from the main house but you insisted on helping pay for it. There was a time that you did have your own place, that was when you had your two jobs. Your best friends are Sans, Papyrus, Hapstablook, Muffet, Hapstablook, Undyne and Alphys (Alphys had declared that but you didn't mind). You're mostly hanging with Haps and Muffet and ask for advice for just about anything, with Alphys, you learned some defensive moves and with Undyne.. She asks you to be her test subject a lot, you had a limit so somethings, there were times where Papyrus stopped you from doing some of the dangerous ones. Still being able to see some time-lines, you guessed that's how he knew when things would go wrong. But it shows in flashes, not many full-blown clear images. Him being able to see time-lines is slowly fading, which he is okay with. Sans was a very cute bitter blueberry that you'd try to cuddle with, he had higher standards than cuddling. Then there was Papyrus, he and Sans had helped you and Chara a lot while you were the Underground, despite his laziness and how he teased you, you had respect for him and how he was genuinely kind and cared for his brother. You had also developed feelings for him and held them for the longest time, though after seeing him with few girl monsters and that you felt like he saw you as a younger sibling, you decided to keep your feelings to yourself... Or did you?? Trying your hardest even though you would run into him every day somehow, kinda odd right? Continuing.

You had two jobs, one at a bookstore in the city and one at Muffet's cafe. Thought the bookstore didn't last for a while, he was doing some sketchy anti-monster related thing and was placed under arrest. Which you were happy it was over, the other job was closer to home and payed better. Plus you got to wear a maid outfit that was very similar to the bittersweet Lolita style. You worked there seeing old customers and meeting new customers. 

You would also see Papyrus there asking for his usual, Maple syrup. Muffet's place is where he would make special orders of maple syrup. He would sometimes sit in a booth by himself, had a small notebook and was reading or writing. Other times he'd sit at the counter and converse with Muffet and you. Your favorite was making horrible but clever puns, there were the rare times where you guys felt some connection. It was broken though because either you had customers to serve or you had made a promise to yourself that you wouldn't go down that road.

Just because you had feelings for Papyrus, that didn't mean you didn't go on a few dates or you weren't asked out. They either weren't interesting enough or wanted more so soon than you had to offer, or had ran away a few times. Which you found very odd but didn't mind, none of them lasted long. Two weeks top was the limit. Your longer relationship was with a guy who called himself TJ, you went out for a few months but he had to move for work and for another reason that he didn't say. You thought it was going well, even if you guys only held hands and only kissed you on the cheek by your choice. You just continued with your life..

(Sorry that's quite a read ;_; )

"Alright deary, your shift is done for the day.~" Muffet waives at you. 

You look at the clock, it was 5:20pm. Smiling cheerfully, you answer," Yes ma'am! I'll get my things and clock out." 

You go to the lockers, undressing out of your uniform and getting into your normal clothes; a tank top with paint splattered design and long, tight blue jeans. You gather your phone, wallet and your over the shoulder bag. You were skipping happily, Muffet sees how you are acting, a wicked grin is planted on her face.

"Sooooo, Where you headed tonight?~" she grabs you from the shoulders in a gentle way.

You were surprised when she grabbed your shoulders, feeling a bit happy and now flustered ," O-oh, no where special. Just the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner."

Muffet is trying to make eye contact with you as you try to avoid hers, she chuckles," Ke ke ke, then after?"

You don't answer; feeling more flustered, your face is a bright pink color now. 

" So predictable and precious. That's why I love you!~" She snuggles you from behind, she has a bottle of maple syrup in one of her hands and places it in your bag. 

"Papyrus forgot this the other day. Be a dear and give it to him for me. It's a special order maple ~" 

You nod, she let's you go and you make your way to the door is a swaying motion. 

'Wonder what she means by"special"? But wow she can be very handsy.' You mused.

Muffet kept giggling as she watched you leave," The poor girl, she chooses to hold her feelings back. Everyone else sees it but her that she still has feelings for him and he to her. She'll see eventually.~" Muffet leaves to clean the counter tops.

~~~~~~~

Your heart was racing and you were hustling towards the store, ' I'm just making dinner for some friends, there's nothing to get so work up over!!'

You make it to the store, inside it felt nice and cold. Just what you needed to cool yourself down. You grab a Beef Pot Roast, carrots, potatoes, banana peppers and a few other things for dinner. 

You end up running into Hapstablook, who looked like he was having trouble deciding on something," Hey Haps, what's HAPSening?" making a nudging gesture towards him. 

He gives you a blank face," Honestly Darling, you hang out with Papyrus way too much."

"Sorry, I couldn't help but to mustard up some sort of conversation starter." you chuckled light heatedly as you hold a bottle of mustard.

He sighs," ..I'm having trouble with choosing either, Creme Cookies ( Oreo's) or Millard's (Milanos), they're for the gues to I'm having over for game night. You should join in sometime when you aren't going to cook for the brothers."

Your eyes go wide, a flush of pink was wiped across your face," H-how did you know?"

" (Y/n).. Do you think you can eat a pot roast all by yourself?" He saw your basket.

You held the basket up and giggled," No, I guess not."

Hapstablook went back to the cookie predicament, " Which one of these should I choose?"

" If you're looking what's less pricey, go for creme cookies, it's more casual for game night. If you don't care about prices, then go for Millard's. Personaly they're more for those semi-formal parties."

He ponders on what you say for a moment," You make a valid point. Very well, creme cookies it is... Thanks (Y/n)."

You give him a wide smile," You're so cute, I wish I can squish you!"

" That's because I-i'm a ghost silly dear." he blushes in contrast of his ecto-form.

All you can do is chuckle at how flustered he was at your comment, you look at your phone for the time, it's already 6 o'clock," I have to go Haps, but I'll take your offer on game night. I'll be free tomorrow! Text me details!" you hurried happily to the cashier as Haps waives by to you.

He chuckles,"Being around him makes her look likes she's on cloud nine. She's not the best at hiding her feelings. I hope he sees how she looks at him, so sweet and pure, just like his love for maple."

~~~~~~

It took about 30 minutes to get to the Skeleton brothers house, it doesn't look the same as the house back at Snowdin but they called it home with quickly. You're on the small porch as you were about to knock, you froze in place,' Even after all these years, you still don't know if you should knock or just walk in, you'd always followed Chara back then, hoping that you wouldn't get into trouble.. Okay the real issue isn't that , the real issue is who's waiting behind the door? I mean, with these guys anything could-'

" You could always walk in, you are very close family after all." you hear a deep chuckle behind you hitting your ear. You lost your train of thought as you squeaked and your whole face feels like it's on fire. You spin around with have your back to the door.

It was Papyrus, he oriented himself while smoking a cigarette, he was about 6'6" tall with sharp teeth and one gold tooth. He wore his vermilion long sleeve turtle neck with black pants and old looking combat boots. To finish it off, he was wearing his black leather jacket with fur lining around the hood. 

"You're still so cute." He smirks as he takes a long drag of his cigarette.

Your heart felt like it was going to rip out from your chest as it was beating over a thousand miles per hour. You cleared your throat as well as your thoughts.

You tried to sound as if you were calm and collected" I-i was about to go in, you had just startled me as soon as I had made my decision!" You failed miserably.

"Sure, sweetheart." He takes out his cigarette and leans in closer to your face. He still has he stares at your face, you feel as if you were being examined.

You you look left to right and try change the subject," A-anyways, how did you know I was here?" 

He straightens himself, taking another puff," I had a feeling, also because you always come around this time. It's kinda predictable."

"Sorry for being predictable." You stick your tongue out at him. You turn around and your face immediately meets the door, hard. You're seeing birds and stars.

Papyrus has his mouth gaped, " S-sweetheart!" he caught you as you fell backwards.

The being behind that force that basically knocked you out was Sans. He was fully dressed in his armor and red bandanna. 

With a sharp toothy grin, he announces," Brother! OH! And Human I have news!!.. Brother?.. What happened to her? Is she broken?"

Papyrus still holding you," I think she was overwhelmed by your greatness."

"Of course, no one can handle my greatness! For I am the Marvelous and Malicious Sans! All should be overwhelmed by my greatness!! Myeh heh heh heh heh!!", He states with stars in his eyes

"Sans, was there something important you were going to say?" Papyrus interrupts.

Sans gasps," Indeed!! I shall be guarding our human ambassador and Captain Alphys. I'll be gone for two weeks!! The plane leaves in an hour! Try not to make too much of a mess of burn the house down! I wish not to come home to a pile of ashes... Again!!"

" No worries bro. I'll have (Y/n) around to keep an eye on me." He carries you bridal style as he uses magic on the groceries. You're still unconscious.

" I don't mean to offend the human, but she's doing a terrible job right now!" Sans remarks.

" That's because you're still overwhelming her."

Sans makes a hardy laugh," Ah! An excellent point brother! You can say that I'm a real knock-out!"

Papyrus shakes his head and chuckles a bit, he walks in carrying you into their home. The interior of the house is the same as the old home, just a bigger kitchen. He sets you down gently where your head is propped up by the arm of the couch. He made a hand gesture that set the groceries on the table.

He turns to the bitter blueberry," Shouldn't you be getting ready for the trip?"

He tisks at Papyrus," My poor naive brother, I am always prepared!! Even you should know that by now!"

" Of course, sorry bro." he says putting out his cigarette.

"Fret not on it! For you are a bit dull in the skull! Now! I must be off! To the airport!! Myehehehehe! Heh!" he leave in a flash, closing the door behind himself.

Papyrus makes a light chuckle," He's so cool."

He walks over to you, he checked your face to see if you had sustained any serious injuries. Lucky enough it wasn't serious, it's going to sting though. He sighed in relief. He sat at the end of the couch near your feet. He turned the TV on, but there was nothing interesting on. You moved you body subconsciously, which made his gaze fall onto you. He watched how you breath, how it made your chest rise. He was fascinated by it, he was fascinated by you. He was now in a position where he held himself over you, he used his right hand and brushed against some of your exposed (s/c) skin on your waist. He trails his hand above your right breast, he lightly placed his on it. 

He starts to feel your heartbeat, 'I remember when she first showed me what a heartbeat was and what it sounded like. Hers had such a beautiful rhythm. I want to listen to it again. Just this once.'

In a gentle manner, he placed the side of his head on your chest. He closed his eye sockets, he could hear and feel how it thrived with life. It made his SOUL shiver just listening to a heartbeat, your heartbeat. He lifted himself. The hand that was on your chest now cupped your face, he stroke his thumb against your cheek. His thumb moved down to your lips, stroking them ever so slightly. His left eye glowed a bright orange as he leaned in slowly. 

You shot up with the speed and force of lightning. Your forehead collides with his sending him back, you groan in pain," Damn! The hell just happened?.. I have a terrible headache."

Acting as if nothing happened," Sans had hit you in the face with the door, you we're hit so hard you fell unconscious." 

"That explains the pain on my face but what about my head?" you held one of your hands onto your head tightly massaging it in circles. 

He shrugs, " Beats me, he got you pretty good though." 

Slightly recovered from the pain, "Well, I guess I have a bone to pick with him later." you chuckle lightly.

Papyrus smiles, "I don't think he has any ribs to spare." that made you guys laugh even more.

"These puns lack spine, they aren't even that humerus." that remark sent you both off the edge. Tears were forming in your eyes. After a few minutes of getting a load of bad puns and cracks out of your system. Both of you are trying to keep yourself from laughing. Then you remembered the groceries.

" Hey! How long was I out for and where are the bags?" you looked around.

He clears his throat a bit," They're on the kitchen table." 

" Gosh you can be such a lazy-bones. You could have put it in the fridge at least." You half playfully huffed.

He grins," What can I say? I'm just bad to the bone." He grabs a cigarette from his pack and lights it.

You roll your eyes," Hardy har har Mr. Comedian, do you plan on helping or-"

"Nah, I'll just watch you work some magic of your own. " He takes a long drag as he sits at the table, keeping his eye sockets on you. 

You sigh,"Of course." you kinda expected this to happen,'... Wait kinda? What we're you expecting he would do?! Stupid, stupid (Y/n)!!' you curse yourself mentally.

Then it dawned on you, you forgot about Sans," So, I'm guessing Sans is not here. Where did he go? How long will he be gone?"

" He went on a trip with Chara and the others, excluding Undyne. Its ambassador stuff, he won't be back in about 2 weeks. I promised that you would keep an eye out for me." He winks at you

"O-oh, is that right?" you struggled to get out that,' Even I can see this will end up being weird ,curse you Papyrus!'

~~~~~~

While Papyrus was ready his notebook, you were halfway done with making dinner, the pot roast was on a low simmering in a crock pot with the banana peppers and a few other ingredients. You were now preparing for mash potatoes, peeling and cutting them in cubes. You snuck a few glances towards his way. He just put his little book away and was drinking out of a bottle of his favorite maple syrup from Muffet's. You turn your head back.

What you didn't realized was that he saw you looking at him back and fourth," Is there something you wanna say to me, Sweetheart?" his vision completely focused on you now.

His voice kinda startled you," U-um..." trying to come up with an excuse quickly, you look to your left and just remembered," I have something for you!" you make your way to your bag and pull out the bottle of maple.

" Aww Angel, you truly are too sweet to me. You never need to give me anything but your-" you cut him off by shoving the bottle in his hands.

You turn your face to hide your flustered expression and flushed cheeks," I-I'm just returning what you left back at the cafe... Y-you don't need to praise me."

You were pulling your hand away but he pulled you in to a hug, your back to his chest. His arms are wrapped around your shoulders, his head rested on the left side near your ear. He chuckles and playfully says," No need to be shy, Sweetness."

That wonderful deep voice of his sent chills down your spine, you turn your face to the right," I-I'm not being shy, I'm just-aah!"

He turns your head back and places his teeth gently against your cheek. You felt a spark that help make your face redder than it was as he nuzzled his face in your hair at the nape of your neck. You felt more sparks though out your body, the feeling from the sparks were unexplainable yet wonderful sensation. You couldn't help your breathing getting hitched, almost causing you to moan.

The ring of the timer broke of the moment, you raise your arms up making him release you," Foods done!!!! I'm just going to handle the thing! Food!! The food thing!" 

You walk away stiffly, Papyrus can help but smirk with a small orange blush, " You really are cute." he says low so you couldn't hear him.

You take in a few deep breaths as you are plating the food,' Calm down, Clam down! There's nothing to get hot and bothered about, he was just teasing you. Just normal Paps just being the norm.' Your chest stung from thinking that.

' Yeah.. Just normal Papyrus..' you sigh, feeling somewhat sad and empty. You put a few of the ingredients back in the cabinets. 

You grab the plates of food and took them to the table. On the plates there was pulled apart Pot roast with some of the juice and a few banana peppers, a side of fluffy mashed potatoes and maple glazed carrots. You put a lot of the carrots on his plate, you set the plates in their proper places. 

"This looks wonderful, your skills never cease to amaze me." He says looking at the plate with admiration.

You smile," Try the carrots, I know you'll like the taste."

He pokes at them, grabbing a few with his fork. He eats them, he just stays stiff, " P-Papyrus??" you called out to him out of concern.

"..ivine." you hear him say lowly.

" What was that Paps?"

A line of orange was painted across face," It's Divine."

His comment made you bubbly, you giggled," Thank you." 

The atmosphere between you two during the entire meal felt warm. You both talked about your day, to your time at the cafe and his time with Undyne. He was helping her with a couple of experiments. Though he couldn't go into details, you enjoyed having his company and how he was enjoying the meal. You really scored with the carrots, he said so himself and winked at you. You couldn't help but smile the entire time with him

~~~~~~~~~~

"That really was great, Sweetheart. I should just kidnap you and keep you here to cook. I love Sans but he doesn't quite have your skills." He says watching you from the other side the counter as you put away food and the rest of the ingredients.

Everyone knew that Sans wasn't the greatest cook, but he improves little by little.

You wave your hand," It's just a simple recipe really. There's no need for praises." You couldn't help but smile.

You were moving and rotating things in the refrigerator to fit in the leftovers, the door of fridge hits your cheek lightly. Sending a cold shock to that spot. You put your hand to it, that had you remember how Papyrus was teasing you earlier.

'That weird feeling earlier.. Reminds me of when I accidentally kissed him. Four years ago.' you have a mental flashback, you remember like it was yesterday..

_(4 years ago)_

_You were about 17 years old, you were having a beach day with Asgore, Chara and everyone else. You wore a cute tankini skirted swimsuit that was a dark shade of blue with a few orange and white stars. It was perfect weather for a beach day. There was a small sand building competition, volleyball, barbecue, seashell hunting and fireworks at the end._

_It was towards the end of the seashell hunt, you and Chara had paired up, both of you found some cool shells but none of them were really worth keeping. Both of you decided to look around the stacks of boulders that get covered by the high tide, there could be something there. You would be the one to check in the high places and Chara would check the low places. You guys now we're checking the base of a cliff. Taking a step back, something shiny at about 7 feet high had caught your attention, you decide to climb and take a look. You were able to get a pinching grip on it but boy was it stuck._

_"It's really wedged in here but I think I can get it out!" You call out to Chara who gives you a thumbs up._

_Chara just watches, feeling worried, they pull there phone out and texts Papyrus. Knowing he'd be the quickest to arrive because of his teleportation abilities. After a minute it was sent, Papyrus popped next to them, dressed in a black beater and black shorts with orange stripes on the sides._

_"Hey kiddo, Where is she?"_

_Chara points to you," She's up there."_

_He takes a step back," You okay, Kitten?!"_

_You look back at him," What are you doing here?!"_

_"The kid called me just in case something were to happen. We wouldn't want you to flatten our ambassador like a pancake."_

_You puff your cheeks," I'm just fine on my own, thanks!" sticking out your tongue. You turn your attention back to the objective at hand._

_Keeping your grip on the stuck object, you gave a few good tugs till you were able to pull it out with a strong force. Before you could celebrate your victory, that pull had you fall backwards. You turned your body as you were falling. You were falling closer to Chara and Papyrus, Papyrus was especially getting more within your view. You close your eyes and you hit against him hard._

_Chara's face was a deep red as they looked at both you. You were on top of Papyrus, your chest against his, your arms had his shoulders pinned and your lips were pressed against his sharp teeth. Neither one of you moved from mostly shock, there was this warmth that grew intensely that had grabbed your curiosity and he wasn't pushing you off. He felt sturdy yet oddly soft against your lips and you could smell maple syrup with a hint of smoke. It was somewhat intoxicating, all of your sensing were going hazy, You pulled away slowly, you were in a straddle like position with one hand on his chest and your face was about a foot away from his, you both were staring at each other with the same shocked expression. He stared into your (e/c) eyes as you stare into his sockets. As you kept staring, your heart was racing 60 miles per second and you felt a soft vibration against your hand._

_He sighs gingerlyand turns his head towards the water," ...Beautiful."_

_You thought your face couldn't get any redder, you swiftly yet discretely scrabble yourself off him. You try to cover your blush, he sits up and his gaze is set on the sunset._

_" I never thought the sunset would look as beautiful as the first time I saw it." he comments._

_"Oh.. Oh! Yeah, it's one of my favorite times of the day!" your words stumbled as you turn your head to watch it with him._

_The colors in the sky were breathtaking, it helped make you feel calm and put a gentle smile on your lips._

_"u-Um.. What did you pull from the cliff (Y/n)?" Chara said sheepishly still flushed from the scenario._

_They walked over, you look at your hand holding the object. It was a medium sized shell that was peachy orange opalescent colored. It shone beautifully in the sun rays, you couldn't help but stare at it awe.  
"Wow.. It's lovely."_

_You didn't notice Papyrus watching you from the corner of his socket. His face was stained vermilion seeing your vibrant smile," You truly are beautiful." he mumbles faintly._

_" You say something Paps?" you tilt your head._

_He waves his hand," Just that we'll be missing the fireworks if we don't get moving."_

_He stands up quickly and turns," Let's go." He starts walking first._

_You smile brightly," Alright!"_

_You and Chara follow after, Chara picks up the pace and you follow after, passing Papyrus. He kept his sockets on you, the way the wind blew your hair in such an elegant way, the way the sunset colors kissed your skin, the way you watched the dusk sky with a twinkle in your eyes and a soft smile that matched your soft lips. He brought his hand to his teeth._

_Sans is the first to get your group, "There you are! The fireworks are about to start!! Did that lazy bone of a brother hold you up?!"_

_You chuckle lightly " Nothing like that, just found something really cool I want to show Papa." You and Chara walk pass by, you didn't notice the small skip you had in your step but Sans and Papyrus did._

_" What on earth is she super cheerful about?! Papyrus!! You disappeared all of a sudden and-.. Papy? Why is your head completely colored??"_

_(Present)_

Your blush deepened at the memory of that kiss, you shake your head vigorously,' No (Y/n), that was an accident. Does it even count at a kiss if he doesn't have lips?.. I'll have to Undyne about it later.' 

You stood up and closed the door to the fridge, after it had closed a bony hand was place over yours. You lean you head back and see Papyrus giving you a small expression of concern," You alright? It seemed like you were lost therefore a while.

"No.. I'm-" he placed his free hand on your face and gently strokes his thumb on your cheek. Your blush returns and finished timidly," i-I'm.. fine."

His features soften as he kept his sockets on you, it felt like he was examining you but his expression was as gentle as his touch. You couldn't help but stare back, his sockets that were animated as if they were eyes themselves, he always looked slightly tired. It was somewhat charming feature for him. A warm feeling, had crept up and spread in your chest and your heartbeat hasten. 

Your mind was turning hazy, 'He's so close, I can smell maple and smoke, mixed in his own scent.. I shouldn't lose myself..'

It felt as if both of you were losing yourselves, he slowly moves in closer to your face with half lidded sockets. Your eyes follow the same actions almost hesitantly, then completely shut.

'God, this feels like some sort of cheesy romance anime scene but I can't help but-'

The moment and your thought was broken off by your ring-tone. Your eyes shot open and and you shot your hands out that made him let go," m-My phone!! The thing, needtogoanswerthe phone thing!" you made a bee line to your phone, his touch lingered on you hand and face.

You look at the screen and it's Hapstablook calling, you answer," Hey Haps, what's up?!" quite loudly.

" My goodness, is everything alright Darling??"

You chuckled nervously," Yeah everything is fine, I was just surprised you called. So, why did you call?"

"To give you the details for tomorrow's game night. We plan to.."

As you listen to Hapstablook, you didn't notice that Papyrus looked kinda peeved. He teleported to the porch in control the door and pulled his pack of cigarettes out from his jacket. He puts a stick in his mouth, lights it and takes a long drag. He slightly shuttered as he exhaled the smoke.

He covers his face with one hand," So close.." he cursed.

~~~~~~~~

After a while, he heard the door behind him open as he saw you with your belongings. He didn't show it but his soul drop a bit," Headed home?"

" Yeah, I have a bunch of things to do before going in for work. For game night with Hapstablook. I won't be here tomorrow but there's leftovers. Please remember to eat, I worry for you. I sometimes notice you don't eat. I'm not sure if it's just that but I'm here when you need me, alright?"

He gives you a shocked look, then smiles and rubs your head," Will do."

" Good! I'll see you later!" you smile brightly. As you're leaving, you turn to wave at him. He has a smirk on on his face and waves once. 

He watches you till you disappear in the night. He takes another long drag, as he exhales he sits down. He states down at his hands that held you not too long ago. Remembering your softness and warmth. 

He played back the words you said earlier about you being there," What if I need needed you now and always?" he lightly crackled.

He looks up into the sky," There are quite a few clouds, might be a storm tomorrow."


	2. Strange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of past and present fluff. And a bit more about yourself is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this Chapter was inspired by the song Strange Magic, the version from the movie Strange Magic
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long ;_;

It was 6:55 pm, the skies were covered with dark grey clouds and the wind was briskly whipping around outside. Papyrus has teleported into Muffet's cafe, to order some syrup to go, usual time he'd be able to attain some would be 5 days. Since Muffet makes it with magic and runs a cafe at the same time, what a hard business woman. Papyrus also sat-in to enjoy some maple already stocked. 

He sits at the counter top and looks around, he made a small sad sigh.

Muffet coos," Aw, You really miss her. Don't you?~"

His face was flushed mixed with embarrassement," And?" not making eye contact.

"Unfortunately, you just missed her deary. She clocked out about an hour ago, she said something about having to get things prepared for a game night with Haps. Such a strange request, she did finish her tasks early but she told me that the game wasn't till 8:30. She seemed sort of desperate after hearing the weather news." Muffet pondered.

" She has a case of astraphobia." He takes a small swig of syrup.

She gives him a stunned look," A fear of thunder and lightning? At her age? How long has she had it and how bad is it?" she pressed for questions.

He sets his his elbow on the counter with his hand cupping his face. He stares at the setup on the table intensely," She's had it since she was 11, it was a severe case back then. She's gotten better about it. When she's with people, friends or family, she's fine. When she's alone... She completely shuts down. We've been trying everything we can to help her through it. She's made some progress."

"How did she develope the fear in the first place?" She asked intrigued.

He smirks and puts his index phalanx to his mouth," That's a secret."

Muffet pouted," Very well then." She left to continue her work.

Papyrus turns his gaze outside, it started to rain.,' That day was just like today

_(7 and a Half Years Ago)_

_The weather was terrible, you and Chara had come over to the brothers place to hangout for a while. Asgore had called Papyrus and asked them to take care of you guys cause the storm was going to get worse and not light up till the morning. You both loved hanging out with the brothers as much as they enjoyed your guys company. You made dinner, Sans insisted to help since we were the guests, but you kindly refused. You had to ask Chara and Papyrus to keep him distracted and away from the kitchen. After dinner; You, Chara and Sans made a huge pillow fort against the wall, it was so big all four of you including Asgore can fit in. Papyrus declined to join in, he'd rather enjoy his cigarette. You all watched a movie in the fort excluding Papyrus._

_It was near midnight, everything was quite, all three of you wer passed out from all the fun. Papyrus laid on the couch, half asleep. He would have his eyes closed but still be conscious. He heard one of you shuffle to get out of the pillow fort and head towards the kitchen sluggishly. A few minutes later, there was a lightning flash followed by a loud clash of thunder. He heard glass crash and the sound of a door being slammed. His eyes shot open. He got up quickly and checked the pillow fortress to find only Chara and Sans, you were the only one not there, he pursued you. He ignored the broken glass, he heard shuffling in the broom closet, he knew it was you in there._

_He knocks," Knock, knock"_

_No answer._

_"Kitten?"_

_Still no reply._

_" I'm coming in."_

_Papyrus opens the door, what he sees makes his SOUL feel like it's tearing. Instead of your happy demeanor. You were in a fetal position holding your head making light sobbing sounds and shaking. Your SOUL was dim and off it's original beautiful vibrant color._

_He crouched down to your level, "Kitten?" He looks at you concerned. He reaches over to touch your head, you flinched at his touch._

_You slowly and almost hesitantly look up at him, your eyes were filled with tears and fear ,"p -Papyr-"_

_Another crack of lightning strikes, you shut your eyes and lunge at Papyrus. You knock him back as you wrap your arms around his neck in a death-like grip. Your body is shaking violently with choked sobs escaping you lips._

_You surprised him by knocking him down," (y-Y/n).." he holds you in return and starts petting your head._

_"Ssssh it's okay, I'm here Kitten. The lightning struck somewhere far, away from us."_

_The two of you were holding each other, his pets seemed to soothe you. Your grip loosened around his neck to where your hands held a handful of his jacket._

_" I'll take us back to the others, I know something that might help. Would you like me to carry you?" he asks in a calm manner._

_You nodded into his jacket._

_Papyrus pushes himself up with you in one arm slightly stumbling. You placed your arms right back around his neck. He walks into the living room area, he sees Sans and Chara half sleepy._

_"Brother... What was that sound?" Sans yawned rubbing his eye sockets.  
"Just some broken glass, we'll pick it up tomorrow morning. Let's go back to bed." Papyrus used his magic to cradle and carry them back to the pillow fort with blankets for everyone._

_".. Agreed." Sans fell back to sleep and Chara fell afterwards._

_You and Papyrus were still awake. He walked into the pillow fort with all three of you. He leaned on the wall of pillows that was propped against the hard wall. He sat down still holding you, placing the other two to his right side. He shifted you in his lap with your head against his chest before placing the blankets on everyone._

_You felt your surroundings shift, and it felt empty. You heard another crack of thunder but it sounded distant,"... Did you use magic?"_

_" Yeah, we're sorta in-between here not here. Kinda hard to explain. I thought it would help, are you feeling any better?" He pets your head._

_You nod your head, you look up at him,"I uuum.... I'm sorry. For the cup.. and for knocking you down." your face flushed._

_" It's okay, it's just a cup. Did you hurt yourself?" he asks concerned._

_Your blush deepen and you look away," ..no.. I didn't."_

_Both of you sat there in silence, he just kept cosseting your head. You moved closer into him and breathing in his scent. Others would turn from it but for some reason it felt nice, even relaxing for you. You slightly flinch as you hear the muffled thunder._

_Papyrus pops the question," What happened to make you have astraphobia? I've never seen you this scared."_

_You were silent for a moment, then started," A few years ago, before I went to live with Chara, Auntie and Uncle. I was alone for a while.. I was placed in an orphanage after the accident with my parents. It was really stormy, some of the orphans decided to pull a prank and lock me outside.. I tried to call out to anyone of the staff members. After five minutes of calling out, a hand had covered my mouth." you started to shake. "I-It was a drunk old man, he tried to drag me around the back, I-I tried kicking and screaming. H-He beat me, he broke my arn and he t-touc.. N-n-no one could h-hear cause of the rain.. a-and t-thhunder, reminds me o-of the pain of those hits..." Tears start to roll from your eyes._

_Papyrus held you closer and you held a handful of his jacket once again, you couldn't tell but he was completely enraged that people actually did that to their own kind, to a kid.. to you. He knew this wasn't the time to let his anger get the best of him, he needed to be there for you._

_He calmed himself, he put his bony hands to your cheeks and has you look at him with your (e/c) eyes filled with tears. He wipes them away with his thumbs and places his teeth to your forehead. You felt a bit of warmth where he placed his teeth, you blush ever so slightly._

_"I'm so sorry Angel, no one as sweet as you should suffer through that. I'll make sure that no one touches you."_

_You couldn't help but giggle and hold his hands as a smile spread across your lips," But you're touching me now."_

_He gets a bit frantic and tries to pull away but you keep his hands there and nuzzle your face in them," It's okay, as long as it's you. Your hands and touch are so warm, so gentle."_

_That causes him to blush harshly, kinda made you a bit confused. You sigh out of relief," That man was about to do worse but then the staff from the orphanage came in time. Apparently, another orphan had told them about what the kids did and they got punished for it."_

_You laid yourself against his chest, hearing his chest hum. It was a rapid yet soothing sound, " Part of me had forgiven but I never forgot. That memory still haunts me when there are heavy storms.... Am I weak for letting it effect me like this?"_

_He goes back to petting you," No.. Anyone in that situation, would have let it consume their whole entire being. The fact that you forgave those brats and moved forward with a smile shows strength. Even after that, your SOUL shines radiantly. You are an amazing human."_

_You hide your blush by curling up closer to him with the blanket," I like the humming in your chest. What is that?" you try to change the subject out of embarrassment._

_Papyrus scratches his skull with his free hand," Well.. That would be my SOUL. It's pretty much like a heartbeat."_

_You look up and give him a confused look," Heartbeats don't sound like that though . Haven't you ever heard a heartbeat before?"_

_He chuckles," I said it was 'like' a heartbeat but no I never heard one myself."_

_"Hmm..." you mused yourself for a minute," Would you like to hear mine?"_

_He blinked as you got up, you stood a bit taller than the sitting Papyrus. You use both hands and pull his head towards your chest, he was slightly hesitant but he followed as you lead him. You turn his head to where the side of his head would lean against your chest and be able to hear better._

_His own SOUL was pulsing, when his head landed on your chest he clamped his sockets. He could hear a rhythmic beat, it sounded serene and warm. His expression softened as he felt bewitched by this wonderful sound, he wrapped his around you and brought you closer to hear more._

_You were surprised, he never held you like this before. Your face was slightly flushed," P-Paps??"_

_He didn't say a word. He held you tighter, it started to hurt a bit, " Papyrus!" You call out kinda loud but not too loud._

_You feel him snap and then he pulled back letting you go completely," S-Sorry kitten, I kinda got lost in the sounds, it was.. fascinating."_

_You wave your hand and smile," It's alright. I felt the same way about your SOUL. It was very soothing to listen to."_

_His mouth went agape and it took you a moment to process what you said. Your face color dropped from (s/c) to a deep red. You turn as you sink to the ground and you pull your face to your knees, you stuttered," J-J-J-Just forget what I said please!"_

_' What's going on?! He gave me that look after I said something like that! Why is my heart beating so fast?!?!' you mentally curse yourself._

_He just keeps staring at you as you act funny and might he add cute, he chuckles and he pulls you to his chest with the blanket," Let's get some sleep, it's pretty late."_

_You nod slowly, you nuzzle up closer. His cheekbones are a bit dusted with that red orange color._

_You felt sleep start to take you quickly, but you wanted to say something before it had completely taken over," Thank you Paps.. You helped me feel better and safer than I've ever been before. You've had that ability after I first met you."_

_His face went from lightly dusted to full blown vermilion color but you didn't notice because you had fallen fast asleep._

_He watches you, he chuckles lightly and mutters as he holds you closer, " You're too much for this SOUL Angel... I promise, I'll continue to keep you safe."_

_Sleep takes him just as quick._

_~~~~~  
Asgore walks in the brothers home in the morning and he finds you and the others cuddling with Papyrus. Asgore makes a hearty chuckle as he takes a picture, he wakes all of you. Papyrus seemed kinda embarrassed about something. You and Asgore make breakfast together for everyone. It was really heartwarming to have loved ones sit together and enjoy this moment._

_It's almost noon, Asgore and Sans were conversing on cooking and recipes. Papyrus, you and Chara just finished cleaning... Well, just you and Chara because Papyrus was sitting at the table like the lazy bones he is but he looked like he was lost in his thoughts. You and Chara decide to check on him._

_" Is there something on your mind Paps? Can we help in some way?" you ask genuinely concerned._

_He looks at both of you,".. Yes I believe you both can help me." He paused for a moment." I would like to listen to both of your heartbeats."_

_You and Chara have blank stares on your face. There was sorta an awkward silence until Chara spoke up, " Isn't that known as Pedophilia?"_

_Papyrus gawked at that comment and you cracked up with tears. His skull turned to a deep color and became bashful. Chara was trying to comprehend what was happening right now._

_You try to collect yourself," Chara, I think he's just curious about how we work. Plus you know better than I do that he isn't like that."_

_You were partially right, Papyrus has recollected himself as well and coughed, " It's as she says, it's a small experiment that I want to try. Will you help?"_

_You and Chara look at each other with a smile and you speak up , " Of course Paps, we are like family and that's what we do." You smile._

_Papyrus faintly blushes for a moment," Chara, you first."_

_Chara walks up to him, he takes them into his lap and listens in, it's at normal pace with a nice rhythm. He gets an evil glint in his eyes and Chara gulps. Papyrus starts to tickle them, they couldn't push him away the tickling was too intense. They pleaded for him to stop, you just stand there laughing_

_After a moment Chara caught their breath," What was that for?!"_

_He smirks, " Heh, that's revenge for that comment earlier. Well, that and so I can see the change in your heartbeat."_

_He puts his head back on their chest, ' Their heartbeat is fast. Much faster than before.' it started to slow down it took about two minutes to get near a normal heartbeat. He takes his notebook out and writes something in it quickly._

_He let Chara go," Here Kitty, kitty. You're next." he pats his lap._

_You pouted at the way he treated you, " I am not some kind of pet!"_

_He chuckles_

_"..You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" you huffed._

_He pulls you into his lap, " Too smart for your own good." He winks._

_You blush like crazy as he lays his head against your chest._

_He looks confused first,' Her heartbeat pace is fast compared to the kids.. but it's such a beautiful sound.' he looks up at you. Your face is stained pink and you look completely bashful. He feels his SOUL tug at his chest, his face ends up painted vermilion. He places his head back on her chest. Her heartbeat as making that same sound as last night. He feels enchanted by it once again and pulls her closer than before which causes you to turn redder_

_Chara just stares at you two in that position which causes them to blush and fan-girl over._

_' What's going on?!? Wasn't this suppose to be an experiment? Whydoesitfeellikeit'snot?!' This is what was running through your mind._

_A booming voice breaks the moment," Children, It's time to go! We have lots to do today!"_

_You hop out of his lap and you feel a small emotional tug from your chest. Chara and Papyrus followed afterwards._

_The brothers bid you farewell at the porch. You kept gazing at Papyrus, when he caught you staring, you turn with your face flushed and followed after Goat Papa and Chara. Chara was grinning at you as you all kept walking._

_You decide to say something," Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_They giggle," I ship it." they continue forward as you stand there with your face beet red and shocked._

_The brothers watch your group leave," That was the most fun I've had in a while!" Sans bounces around, "We should have them sleep over again, maybe everyday! Wouldn't that be fun?!"_

_Papyrus was lost in thought while smoking. He was making the comparisons to the two heartbeats he heard. Remembering yours sent a smile to his face,"..It was beautiful."_

_Sans was confused," What was that brother?"_

_" Nothing." He answered quickly. Sans shrugs and leaves to do productive things._

_Papyrus gets a text from Asgore, he blushes when he looks at his phone. Of all four of you sleeping in the fort._

_(Present)_

"Crap! It's 7:50"

You're at the store buying snacks to bring to game night. You weren't terribly excited if there was going to be thunder and lightning. The thought of what happened to you still tugs at your chest. That prank those kids did that caused you to be beaten and violated like a drunk. It was years ago but it left a nasty taste in your mouth and an awful imprint in your memories. You checked out at the cash register and you rush out into in the rain carrying groceries and it's really pouring outside and the wind was whipping around more violently. 

Making it home, you are soaked from the rain and decided to take a quick shower. After the shower, you were in only underwear and a robe, you look outside your window and see the weather got worst. You grabbed your phone and call Hapstablook.

"H-hey Haps." You said somewhat distressed and shaky.

"(Y/n) Darling? Is everything alright? You don't sound too well."

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine, just not terribly excited about the weather, I hear it's suppose to get worse. I was wondering if I could take a rain check on game night?"

He sighs and you just realized what you said," No pun intended, I swear!"

" It's alright, he's just been a bad influence. It's not your fault." he hears you chuckle nervously. There was a low rumble in the distance.

"Anyways, I was just about to text everyone and cancel. I heard that there's a high chance that there's going to be thunder and lig-"

The lights went out and there was a sudden boom of thunder followed by lightning as well as the sound of breaking glass.

Hapstablook hears your piercing shriek,"(Y/n)?!"

***(With Papyrus)

His phone goes off, he looks to see it's Haps calling, he answers," Well this a surprise, you don't usually call-"

Hapstablook interrupts," You need to get over to (Y/n)'s place now! I don't know what happened, she shrieked and it sounded like glass broke! You're the only one that can reach fast enough!"

His sockets darkened and his face was filled with fear, " On it." He hangs up. 

He shouts to Muffet," Something's wrong with (Y/n), put this on my tab!" He teleports in a flash.

She sighs and chuckles, " It's so cute how he gets so frantic about her~"

~~~~

Papyrus had teleported into your studio, it was really dark and he could feel the cold wind that was coming from the broken window. He used some of his magic to light the room a bit. He saw you curled up on the small sofa, somewhat hyperventilating and eyes stained with tears, " Sweetheart."

He felt a small tug from his SOUL, he knelled down at your side. He places his hand on your cheek and wipes your tears away. You look at him slowly," P-Paps?"

He brings you into a tight hug," It's right Angel, I'm here." he pets your head. You quiver and shake a bit while melting in his embrace. You truly did feel safe and warm with him. He pulls back a bit, places a hand on your cheek and gently pulls you close where your foreheads touch. 

He looks into your eyes," What happened?" he asks somewhat sternly.

After a moment of staring into his eye sockets, you avert his gaze and wipe the free cheek," The lights went out.. and a giant branch went flying and broke the window."

Well that explains the window, he looks away and fixes that with his magic. But the bed had soaked up a lot of water. 

He looks back at you, " I can't let you sleep here tonight, your sofa is too small. And it's late, the only convenient place is my home. Alright?" He stated as if he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

You didn't really have any power to argue back, plus Papa and Chara were gone for another week and 5 days, you misplaced your key a long time ago. And in truth, you didn't want to be alone on nights like this.You lightly blush and nod your head slowly. He stands up and has grabbed a one of your duffle bags from your closet and starts filling it with clothes. You realized the next drawer he goes to is filled with your underwear. Lots of them were sexy and skimpy types. Your face was fully beet red color. He stares at it for a moment as brings a pair of undies out and he starts stretching them.

He notices your reaction and smirks," Didn't know you wore this type of stuff?" 

You have a pouty expression, you grab one of your cushions and throw one at him, he dodges it. Curse his speed, he really was quick for a lay-about," I can get 'that' myself." You get up and grab some of your bras and undies, throwing them in the bag. 

What you didn't know was that he had accidentally put the undies he was playing with in his pocket. You grabbed your over the shoulder bag, wallet, phone and phone charger.

You go to grab the duffle bag but you see Papyrus grab it first then he grabs you by the waist, before you blush, you hear another crack of thunder and hid your face in his chest. 

He leans down to your ear and whispers," Hold on tight. We're going to be using a shortcut." 

You nod against his chest. You feel the ground under you vanish and you feel your whole being is weightless. After a minute you feel the hard ground once more and gravity comeback. You were in Papyrus's room, you could tell from the pile of clothes and the ashtray with his brand of cigarettes. He sets your bag down, he notices that your chest about to pop out from the robe you were wearing, he could clearly see your lacey bra.

He blushes as he decides to tease you " Heh, you're practically popping out of your clothes for me aren't you?"

You give him a confused look for a moment then look at yourself. Your face heats up as you cover yourself," Can you not look at me like that?"

He chuckles, he pets your head, " I can't help it. You're too cute." His touch goes from a pet to a light caress on the cheek. " I'm so glad, nothing happened to you, Angel." He placed his forehead on the top of your head.  
You were enjoying his touch whether you wanted to admit it or not. The one thing that you felt you couldn't deny was that you loved it when he called you angel. He hadn't called you that in so long and you missed it. This moment was so warm and wonderful you didn't want it to end.

He pulls away," I'm going to call Haps and tell him what happened. You can get dressed in something more.. decent." He says with a wink. 

You stick your tongue out and grab the duffle bag and go to the bathroom. He calls Hapstablook and explains what happened to you earlier and why you suddenly freaked out and dropped the call. You come out as soon as he was done talking, you were wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and fuzzy pajama bottoms. 

You both were looking at each other. You felt his eyes were looking at you but at the same time they were examining you. From his point of view, he can see your bra through the shirt. You started to feel embarrassed and awkward. Thunder had snapped again and you jumped under the covers on his bed. You bundled yourself under the blankets to where you look like a fat lump.

He couldn't help but chuckle at your reaction, you whine," It's not funny!"

"Sorry, Angel." 

You blush lightly, you get off the bed with the blankets," I'm gonna go sleep on the couch now." Trying to leave before you embarrassed yourself any further.

You were stopped by his magic," Not so fast." He smirked.

You were now floating in the air and the blanket floats away. He takes off his jacket" Just stick around, I promise I won't leave you hanging." he goes into the bathroom. 

He comes out a minute later in a black beater and long pants. "There." he sits up on the bed gently placing you in his lap and the blanket over both of you. 

You feel a familiar magic surround you as the blanket covers over, you hear the muffled sounds of the storm.

" Isn't this-"

"That's right. It's the same magic I've used during the sleep overs." he chuckles.

You yawn," I remember everything, the pillow fort and how you were there.. and how you helped me feel better. You did help me that night.. I never told anyone before you, you know?"

He pets you," I know." He pulls you into his chest.

You would've fight back but a wave of sleepiness steadily came over you. You were pretty exhausted from work and the storm. The window breaking was a bonus causing shock to your body. You needed comfort, hell you couldn't deny that you wanted it. You thought it would be okay, just for the night. You tried to be stealthy about snuggling up to him but failed.

He blushes intensely, "Sweetheart."

You bring the blanket closer," You know, that night... Well.. was the best experience I had during a storm. Your magic is just amazing and it helped me sleep too... Thank you for being there... Especially when I needed it most." you close your eyes and a few minutes later you're already asleep.

He watched you sleep, the way you breathed, the way your nose would crinkle or twitch every now and then. He could feel your heartbeat against his bones which moved his SOUL. He held you even closer as he takes in your scent, it sends a chill down his spine, making his SOUL shiver. He felt relieved that nothing happened to you, stars you scare him at times. Right now though, he was grateful to have you in his arms. 

He pets your head as he started to fall asleep as well," That night.. Was the best sleep I've ever had. I want to tell you much more than that but something always stops me....Sleep well, Angel... I'll be there, Always."

He soon closed his hooded sockets, lays his head against yours and let blissful sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a lot to read just like before ^^; I hope you guys don't mind, it kinda flows out.
> 
> That memory lasted so long cause it was the foundation for Paps and Reader-Chan.
> 
> I'll try to work on the next one asap! <3
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave a Kudos or share this story, or both.
> 
> Your choice! ;) <3 ~~


	3. Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff here and there with a dash of sinning.
> 
> You'll read soon enough
> 
> Sorry it took so long, Enjoy!~~~~ ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is some NSFW in this chapter, if you are uncomfortable with it, Skip it!
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this, I got some help from my friend who would know more on the topic than me. 
> 
> So, here we go!~

The worst of the storm passed, it was about 11 in the morning. Papyrus held you the entire night, with his back against the wall and you laying there in his arms. He looked down at you with an elated expression, you looked so peaceful, so serene. He couldn't help but watch you, he wanted to keep you in his arms. All to himself.

' I never knew that I would find someone that I'd want to make mine this bad.' He leans his head down to lightly presses his teeth on the top of your head.

You nuzzled closer to him, he blushes with a bit of a shock expression that quickly returns to his rapturous smile. He holds you closer as his SOUL hummed.

You groan airily as an indication that you were waking up. Feeling a bit panicked, he pretended to be asleep.

You wake up to the smell of maple and nicotine. You felt bony arms around you and your head against his sternum. You blushed as you remembered last night how Papyrus took care of you, how concerned he was last night when he teleported into your place almost hectically. It made you smile, knowing how much he cared for you as a friend. You try to pull away but he held you firmly. He was pretty strong for someone made of bones. You could see that his bones were thicker than a normal skeletons, but still slouch-ish. It was quite comfortable for bone too. With all of these new discoveries, you couldn't help but become curious.

You started at his humerus(upper arm), slowly making it up to his clavicle(collarbone). Only using your finger tips, you make a trail to his neck, feeling each grove, it was fascinating. He exhaled deeply which made you pull away a bit blushing. He didn't seem awake to you continued from his neck, you fan your fingers over his chest, you felt each of his ribs. Your own heart beat was racing a million miles per hour. You were touching the guy you've been in love with for so long. Well.. Were in love with. You've kept yourself at a distance because he treated you as a friend and that's all he saw you as. You felt dirty touching him while he was asleep, but what other opportunities were you going to get to explore a skeleton monster?

Papyrus's SOUL felt like he was going to go crazy while struggling to keep his magic and himself in control. Your touches were thoughtful, hot and sweet. The way you touched with such interest, he craved for more. But he had to stop this, he knew that you were doing this out of curiosity and unaware how it drove him wild. If he were to make an advance... He didn't know what would happen, all he knew was that he wanted to keep you close. If you were to never to accept his feelings for you, he would be fine with that. Not having you around though, would feel like worse than his past tortures back in the Underground.

He could feel you starting to lift up his shirt, he shot out his hand to grab your wrist, he brings your face to his level. He gave you a mischievous almost predatory look with a small vermilion glow," Curious aren't we? If you really wanted to know how I tick, all you had to do was ask." He chuckles deeply with a rumble in his chest.

Your face turns tomato red, " I-I'm sorry. It was just-well-"

The glow goes away as he sighs lightly before letting go and starts to pet your head, " Relax Sweetheart, I'm just teasing." he gets out of bed to get dressed in his usual clothes minus the jacket he drops onto the bed. Man he can dress quickly.

You we're looking down to the ground with your eyes narrowed. You felt your heart twist from his words. He's always teasing, it's not anything new yet.. It hurt... Especially that word.. Teasing.

Your phone starts to rings, you get out of the bed as quick as possible to answer," Hello?"

Muffet's voice rang through, "Deary!~ Are you alright?! Where are you!? Your shift started an hour ago!" 

Huh? You looks at the time on your phone, it was 11:08," Shit! I'll be there as soon as possible!"

You cursed yourself as you grabbed your things and headed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, you came out wearing and off the shoulder long sleeve dark purple sweater and tight black pants that really defined your curves and lines

Papyrus felt hot and bothered all over again," S-Shouldn't you wear something warmer than that?" he said somewhat unease.

You blushed and slightly huffed, " You're the one that picked these from my drawer. Never mind, I'm running late!" You walk pass by him grabbing almost all of your things.

Papyrus follows," I can just teleport us to Muffet's-" 

"No! I'm fine, I have two legs!" You just felt irritated maybe mixed a bit with sexual frustration? All you knew was that you really didn't want to be near him. 

He continued to follow, something didn't feel right with you and he sensed it," Hey, is everything-"

" Aw crap! I forgot my phone!" You guys were at the bottom of the stairs, you take a couple of steps up the stairs past him before a white dog comes flying towards you with your phone in it's mouth.

.... Diiiiid that dog just wink at you??

The dog crashes the phone into your face and you fall backwards on the steps into Papyrus. With not enough reaction time you and him hit the ground hard with you on top. 

You slowly push yourself up while rubbing you head,"Ow... Sorry Paps. That dog came out of nowhere, I- "

You noticed a small vibration under your hand, you realize it on his chest. You notice he's looking up at you with his face in complete shock. You notice you're in a very erotic position over his waist. Wow, you never noticed how wide he was till he was in between your legs. Well.. This position was a first you had with him, slightly awkward yet get incredibly hot. Your face was red and you couldn't help but feel heat building up in your core. 

This couldn't get any worse.

Papyrus felt that one of you had to move so he decided to move, it was a big mistake. His hips rubs along your inner thighs, you bit your bottom lip ever so slightly.

" It's okay, the mangy mutt is always getting-"

You couldn't help but make a small steamy moan. He looks at you with wide sockets, you had your mouth covered with a closed hand looking away completely flushed and biting your bottom lip. He then looks down to see that his left knee was more or less grinding against your lower regions. He could feel your warmth from between your thighs... His SOUL feels it's on fire, he wants to hear more of those sounds from you, he bumped his knee upwards against you quite hard and drags his knee back.

"Paps-." You thickly whimper and about to ask what the hell, he teleports instantly.

You were left alone somewhat puzzled, but mostly hot and bothered. You feel you phone vibrate,' A text?'

You check it.

Muffet:  
How close are you to work?

"Shit!" You gather your stuff and rush out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus has teleported to the bathroom in his room, Leaning his back against the cold wood door, he was covering his left eye that was engulfed by vermilion flames. 

He sucked in," h-Holy shit... I knew she'd make that kind of sound but-damn.. She said my name in such a sweet way."

He could feel a combination of a chill and his magic run down his spine. He made his way to the sink, and he splashes cold water on his face in an attempt to cool down. It doesn't really help, maybe napping might. He somewhat hobbles out the bathroom and over to his bed, he forgot his jacket was there. As he lifts his jacket to toss it off, the pair of panties he had pocketed fell on the bed. He stood there stiffly, he had forgotten about those.

He grabbed them while he placed himself on the edge of his bed and fell back in a flopping manner. 

He held the undergarments up, the main color was peach and white laced. Who knew such pure colors could be so enticing and sultry. Just like you. Not only did they remind him of you, but they smelled like you too. Which only fueled his lust more. He couldn't nap now, even if he wanted to.

His breath quivered as he covered his sockets with the arm that held your panties. He slowly lifted his shirt up exposing his ribs and started touching with the tips of his phalanges, almost teasing himself. He slowly started to touch more while thinking of you. 

Stars, you were friends for the longest time and he was touching himself to the thought of you. You were a kid when you first met, he watched you grow into the woman you are today. The only one, he had his sockets on for a long time now. He felt so dirty.... but it felt so right. You made him feel like a dirty sinner.

He started to get even more intimate, gripping his ribs and relocates to his spine rubs his spine. He would steal glances every now and then when you weren't looking. He would survey your body, whenever you came over. Like the other night when he met you on the porch. He thought stars looked cute on you, but he loved how tight the tank top and pants were and how it showed your curves. Especially those pants got him internally worked up. From touching you on the couch to watching you work in the kitchen. He wanted to take you the entire time, wanting to bend you over the counter and make you cry out in pleasure.

He breathing got heavy as he felt heat build up in his pelvis and felt the front of his pants get tighter. He moved his hand down from his ribs to the bulge in his pants, soft touches turned to rough gropes.

Sure there were other girls, but they were merely there for playing around and trying to forget those urges he had for you. At first he admired you greatly, later after that first sweet accidental kiss, that had made him aware what those feelings really were. He denied it at first and started having those urges, hence those few monster lady friends. You were almost 18 around then, almost an adult but still, if felt wrong after everything you guys went through.. 

Or so he thought.

He had confessed about his feelings for you to Undyne and Muffet a while after. About how strongly he felt about you and how it continued to grow, even when you weren't around. Oh, how he wish he could hold you close. Everything about your drove him crazy; your spunk, your goofiness, your hair, your eyes, your skin and your lips... Oh, those silky lips he craved badly.

He couldn't hold back anymore.

He groaned slowly freeing his hard, long vermilion dick that was pulsing pre-cum starting to drip. He gripped his erection gently and caressed the tip using his thumb and played the the underside,"a-Aaahh.." He starts to lightly massage his shaft.

His breathing starts get slightly jagged as well as his touch. Small and slow strokes became long and brisk," Aahn.. a-Angel." He chokes out a growl.

Yes, you were his angel, you were the only one he called that after all. So sweet, so pure, so alluring; like a forbidden fruit. He imagined you wearing nothing but the panties in his hand, that helped send himself over the edge. He wanted to plow you so bad, to have you make those lovely sounds like you did earlier and watch you unravel right in front of his sockets. 

"(y-Y/n)..", His jerks became more fierce, he began to chant your name bucking into his hand. His dick throbbing in his hand relentlessly. 

Stars, he was getting so close, his breathing becomes even shakier as he thrusts even harder into his hand. The heat was agonizing pleasing.

The chants becoming low animal-like growls. He remembers how you moaned his name.

_"Paps-"_

He growls as he cries out your name as he unleashed thick, hot ropes on the sheets and the bottom of his shirt. His whole lower half was quaking as his cum pumps out.

After his body had cooled down, he was panting heavily with his tongue slightly lolled out of his mouth. Oh stars, it wasn't his first time masturbating but it was his first intense release. Wow, was all he could think.. Just. Wow.

He sits up and notices the mess on his shirt, well that's going to be a pain to scrub out.

***(With You)

Just about over an hour into work and you're still thinking about this morning.

The way he was pinned under you in such a lewd way, made you feel embarrassed. Then as he pulled himself from under you, the way his touch felt made you feel pretty heated. Then what he did with his knee didn't help, only fueled that fire. Though he was probably taunting you as usual, then why did he disappear instead of poking at you?

You couldn't hear Muffet or Hapstablook talking to you, but what you did know was that you were not going to let it get in the way of you doing your job.

"(Y/n)! The pitcher is overflowing!" Muffet raised her voice enough to snap you out of your thoughts.

You made a bit of a mess with the milk tea on the counter and onto the floor. You stop pouring frantically, "Damn! I'm so sorry!" your face was flushed as you were cleaning up.

Some monster kids who were regulars came rushing by, " Careful kids!"

"Yes Ma'am!" they say in unison and go back to playing.

You continue to scrub the grounds roughly, Muffet sighs and helps you," It's alright Deary, you seem really seemed preoccupied.~"

" n-No!... Not..really",Your blush only deepens at the not really part.

" I smell a juicy story, do tell us darling." Haps was visiting to make sure you were okay from last night's incident, such a sweet thing.

You lightly scratch your head and start to play with your hair," Nothing really happened. except ..for sleeping with him last night-"

Both of them grind and cooed at you in unison," Nothing happened!" you retorted.

They both chuckle, Muffet speaks," Then what did happen?~"

"... Well.. He just held me the entire night. It was a wonderful feeling. He was still holding me his arms this morning." you subconsciously smile.

Muffet and Haps awed.

"Then I kinda got curious and started to inspect his body. He caught me touching and looking." you chuckle weakly.

"Oh my..." Hapstablook had a deep contrasted blush while Muffet had a wicked grin.

"w-What??" you raised a confused brow.

" Tell me~ Where did you touch him?" in a curious and playful manner.

You recollected where you had touched him and what happened, they gave her a shocked yet impish expression as the chuckled.

You did with understand their reaction".. Did I do something wrong?"

Muffet clasps her hand over yours and pats them," Deary... There's no easier way to say this, you got him turned on."

Your eyes went wide," I did what?!?"

Hapstablook helps explain" There are some parts on a monster that help get monsters aroused, on a skeleton the ribs are that part, especially the lower ones and if you were to touch them bare. That would have helped him stimulate more."

Your face turns as dark as a beet as you put you hand over your mouth," Oh..dear . god" You sink to the ground, feeling absolute embarrassment. How were you suppose to know!? It's not like there's were any signs! And you didn't out of curiosity, not make him hot and heavy! 

Muffet giggles as bends down to your level and pets your head," It's okay Deary~ You we're only curious and you didn't know what you were doing, I'm sure he'll forgive you. He never holds on to such things, too much work he says."

Yeah, he never was one to hold to small things. Always laid back and only on rare occasions has he held on to anything. 

You couldn't help but chuckle, your face is still pink but you had a small smile," Yeah, that sounds a lot like him. Once I get off work, I'll apologize to him."

Muffet smiles back and Haps mumbles," Though one way or another, I don't think he would have mind." Muffet shushes him.

You give them a questionable look but before you open your mouth the door to the entrance is slammed open. 

The atmosphere changed from friendly and homey to dark and uncomfortable as there stood three rough yet sickly looking men. The one short man on the right held an illuminum bat, the left one was tall with spiked hair holding an iron pipe and the middle guy who was pretty wide, scarred up and shorter of the three had brass knuckles. They all wore a similar symbol that belong to the Anti-Monster Brigade. They're usually the cause behind a lot of attacks on monsters, they're have also been reports on them attacking humans who affiliate with monsters. They've tried to constantly put the blame on monsters.

For the longest time they were not able to come near you and Chara, or did they even know of your affiliation for all you knew. You would question it later because right now, you knew they weren't here for food service.

All the expressions of everyone in the cafe were cold and dark. The middle one chuckled gruffly and smiles," Relax, we don't want no trouble."

You stand up and smirk grimly," Funny, that's not what you boys are usually known for."

His smile goes away," Got ourselves a girly maid wif no manners. We just came for some advice."

Your eye slightly twitch from that comment.

Muffet stands next to you," Your kind usually causes us problems, We have the right to refuse. Now, Leave." Sounds just as creepy as the first time you met her.

" You hears that boys, they ain't gonna serve us. What a trash heap!" The wide guy snaps his fingers, the one with the metal bat breaks a jar that was on display and the one with the pipe had strolled over to the kids that were bundled up in the corner in fear.

" Don't touch my babies!!" a monster woman cries.

"(Y/n)! You have my approval!" Muffet says quickly.

As the pipe is swung down ward, you had made it in time to block it. Catching him by surprise, you disarm him by hitting a nerve in his wrist to release then did a straight punch sending the guy flying hitting his buddy with the bat.

Your eyes had no emotion but your atmosphere showed raging justice," You are not to harm anyone here. Either monster or human and especially children. You're kind always cause problems for everyone. Now leave. This isn't a request."

Haps looks quite shocked at he change of your demeanor," My goodness. She seems like a completely different person."

Muffet smirks, "What do expect from Captain Alphys's training? It wasn't easy for her since her dominant trait is kindness but with determination and perseverance as her minor trait, and with that sense of justice of hers. She's should be feared. I had the rule for no violence permitted unless I were to say otherwise. This is for the sake of protecting our dear customers. Plus her expression is just endearing when she's in combat.~"

Muffet's spiders had wrapped the two other goons in webs.

The wide guy makes his way over to you, " This babe's after my own heart. So your name's (Y/n). The name's Bobbo 'nd I wanna make you mine." He licks his lips.

That made your insides cringe with disgust," Color me not interested."

" Aww, no need to be so cold Sweetheart." he tries to reach out for you, you knock his hand away as you jab him in his gut. Practically leaving him breathless on his knees.

"Don't speak to me so casually. Now leave, or else I will so no mercy." You say harshly. No one else was to call you that, especially scum like him.

He gets back up, still shaken from the jab," P-Pretty tough aren't ya? I'll try not to scratch that pretty face up." 

He starts swinging at you. You do manage to dodge or reflow his swings, though it's pretty hard since it's been a while since you were in an actual fight. For a big guys he's kinda quick with his arms and doesn't seem to be getting tired soon. It's hard to find an opening. You hear Muffet shriek, you look over to see a fourth person with slicked back black hair and in sunglasses, who had knocked her to the ground.

When did he-? " Muffe-" You were stopped as your cheek got grazed with a great force that caused you to stagger and Bobbo held you off the ground by your wrist.

" Not so tough now are you girly." He holds a smug look on his face.

"(Y/n)!!" Muffet calls out to you.

Hapstablook is tapping away on his cell.

The guy in sunglasses looks at him, " Don't think about calling the cops." he says with a laxed yet serious tone.

Haps stutters," i-I wasn't going to-"

"Then who are you talking to?"

" **That would be me.** " You hear a familiar yet darker voice from behind.

You see a skeleton hand grab Bobbo's hand that held you. Without hesitation, he broke Bobbo's hand as well as brass knuckle on it. He's lets you go and you were caught by one boney arm around your shoulder. You look up to see Papyrus with an dark expression as his left eye was engulfed by his magic. You look down at his chest and notice bare bones, he wasn't wearing his usual turtle neck shirt. 

Your face was quite red, even at a moment like this you couldn't help but think, ' Damn he looks hot.'

Bobbo was on the ground crying," Youse son of a bitch!! You broke my hand!!"

Papyrus puts a phlanax to his teeth," **Language, there are children here.** " He let's go of you and walks up to Bobbo.

He chuckles painfully," Fuck y-" before he could finish that second part Papyrus kicks him in the face. A few teeth went flying as well as some blood and you're pretty sure you heard his nose break.

"Fu-Shit you broke my nose!!" Yup, called it.

Papyrus picks him up by his perm and tossed him on top of the others that were tied up. He walks up to them with his left hand glowing and bones materializing around him in a spiral. He raises his hand and as he was to have his hand shot out to them, you hug his free arm. 

He looks down at you his face is still darkened, your face is slightly flushed but you stayed true " p-Papyrus, you've done enough. They're done."

His features soften up a bit. He turns to the guy with sunglasses, " Take your "trash" and leave. Don't even think about trying anything. And don't come around here again. Or else.... _ **You're gonna have a bad time.**_ "

Bobbo staggers as he stands up holding his unbroken hand to his mouth, " Don't go makin' demands on u-"

" That's enough!" the glasses guy speaks up, though he was forward you might have heard a bit of a strain in his voice. Might be imagining things.

"But-!

"We're done here. Let's grab the others and go." He says sternly. Bobbo grunts and picks up the other two. 

Bobbo was the first to leave with the others, but glasses guy speaks a glance at you before walking out the door.

~~~

A few moments after they had left, everyone seemed more relaxed. You and Muffet were talking and consulting with the customers, apologizing for the incident and handing out cookies to the kids. The kids looked at you with sparkles in their eyes as if you were some super hero, kinda made you blush. You and Muffet had to close up shop early due to the damages. You looked over at Papyrus who was sitting at the counter with his elbows on the table and he seemed engrossed with his thoughts.

You walk over slowly and sat on the stool to his right. You gently put a hand on his arm, " Are you alright Paps?"

He blinks, losing his train of thought and looks over at you. He's quiet as he stares at your cheek that was grazed, he reaches our to touch it, " I should be asking you that."

You wave your hand, " Nothing a little monster food won't heal."You smile brightly.

He smiles back as he puts his hand behind your head and pulls you into a gentle embrace, " I'm glad I made it on time."

Your face is warm and you nod into him, gripping his jacket and slightly nuzzle in the fur line of his coat subconsciously. He puts both of his arms around you and pulls you closer. You somewhat froze, you thought this was a friendly-type hug. Your face turns redder as you take in his scent. You didn't want to pull away, is that weird of you?

"I'm sorry, about this morning." You spoke through the fur.

"Same here. Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." you chuckle lightly.

Muffet calls out to you from behind, "Deary!~ Could you put this away for me? It's a tad bit heavy.Then you can leave. My lovelies and I will take care of the rest." 

You pull out the hug quickly," y-Yes! Coming!" You take the box from her and put it in the back. Muffet saw the big smile on your face, it made her happy to see you happy.

Muffet turns to Papyrus with a cheeky wicked smile on her face, " So, where did your shirt go Papyrus?~"

He froze stone cold," .. In the washer." 

"Now why would it be there?~ Unless you lost control of yourself from this morning's "incident"." She does the quotation marks with her top hands as the other sit on her hips.

His skull is flushed with deep vermilion color, " How-"

"She told me what happened this morning in bed. Plus you reek of sweat and sin.~" She waves her hand.," Just send the shirt to me and I'll get the stain out in a day.. For a price of course.~"

He only nods.

You walk out and saw the scenario occurring in front of you, a devilish looking Muffet and a bashful looking Papyrus, but you don't question it.

You make your way to him," Ready to go back to your place?

He raises a bone brow, " My place!?"

"Yeah, all of my stuff is there, remember?" You raise a brow at him.

"Right, cause of last night, yes." He seemed kinda skittish. It was pretty cute.

You held on to him with your eyes closed, he was a bit taken back and flushed," Ready when you are."

"Er- Right." He teleports both of you in his living room. You pull away, now noticing he's not wearing his turtle neck.

Your face turns pink and shocked,"y-y-You haven't been wearing a shirt this entire time?!?"

He seems shocked too, " You've just now noticed?!?" 

"I...I... Am going to distract myself with a thing-a different thing, yes!!... I'm off!" you stagger away from him and into the kitchen.

He teleports outside to smoke, he takes a long deep drag from his cigarette. After exhaling, chuckles and blushes" Stars that girl... And I'm still falling for her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some masturbation from Paps. You can kick ass and we got to see that hot dark side from Papyrus~~~
> 
>  
> 
> ... I think I turned it into an anime Lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, can't wait till the next chapter!~~


	4. Author's Note

Trust me when I say that this was one of the last things I wanted to do for my stories, leaving an author's note.

I do apologize for not posting or answering anyone. I'm still writing little by little but I have been extremely busy with life it's ridiculous. 

There are some people I keep contact with on Skype, my phone doesn't have enough room for upgrades so I had to get rid of it. Doesn't mean I don't want to talk. But it will be a while before I can get Skype again.

No promises but I'll try to have a chapter at the end of the month. Depending on work and life.

 

So until next time, thank you for reading this and I hope some of you will stay with me. <3~


	5. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of good shit happens
> 
>  
> 
> *Plus it's almost 12 in the morning, sorry if there are any errors
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also really sorry to those that have waited 9 months for this, if any of you have continued to read this or wait for it. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> to those that lost interest, i absolutely understand,I would be kinda peeved too with an author for dropping off for as long as i did.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~

You woke up on the couch of the Bone brother’s home a few days later. You had relocated yourself there because you were a guest… well that, plus your mixed feelings for your host a.k.a Papyrus. You thought it would be best to sleep elsewhere. When you brought this to his attention, he seemed a bit reluctant, vexed, mixed with worry? That last one you weren’t sure but the other two you saw, he said that he wanted you to feel at home… Yeah, well with his piles of laundry all over the room, didn’t exactly feel the cleanest.

Muffet called two days to tell you that the shop would be closed for a while days for repairs due to yesterday’s incident. That made it easier for you anyways, you needed to check the damages done to your place due to the storm. 

You had gotten dressed and you walked out the door and ran into Papyrus smoking outside, You have a better look at Papyrus and he looks a bit more stressed and tired than usual. You make a mental note to ask him later.

He takes a deep drag of his cigarette,” Where you headed, Sweetheart?” 

“I’m headed back to my place, I need to know what horrors await me back their.” You say in a joking manner.

“Looks like I’ll be coming along then.” He puts out his cigarette.

“You don’t need to-“

He interrupts,” After what happened back at Muffet’s I don’t plan on letting you go anywhere alone. I have a hunch they might know who you are. Whether it’s true or not, I’m not going to risk it.” He moves closer to you and wraps an arm around your waist.

You were about to retort until he puts a phalanx up and gives you a stern look, “And I won’t accept no for an answer.”

Even though he’s serious, you couldn’t help but blush a bit. You don’t make eye contact with him, “A-alright.” 

He sighs out of relief,” Good girl. Now hold tight.” He brings your head to his chest. That just made you redder but you immediately hold on to him as you feel the ground leave from under you.

~~~~

He had warped the two of you to the outside of your studio, though he hadn’t let you go, he was just looking forward with a dour expression.

“Paps?” 

He didn’t answer you.

You push yourself out of his grip and turned around, what you saw left you speechless. 

The place was an absolute disaster. It looked like it was more than the storm that trashed your place. The door was broken off its hinges. You walked inside the place first with Papyrus following, not only was there a load of water damage but most of your stuff was smashed and torn. There on the wall were the initials AMB. Your heart went heavy, just about everything you had there were things you bought on your own. Destroyed.

It hurt Papyrus to see your SOUL dim down so dramatically. He was about to put a hand on your shoulder until you moved so suddenly, you walked a few feet forward and dropped onto your knees clear the pile of rubble on the floor.

It looked like a floorboard was broken, you frantically moved it to find a small box, you opened it to find your small treasures still in there, untouched and unharmed.

“It’s still here.” Your voice was shaky as tears rolled down your face. You hugged the box tightly.

You were pulled into an embrace from behind, you knew it was Papyrus and leaned into him feeling a bit more relaxed. 

He cosset your head, “Let’s gather what we can and go back home. Then we’ll go file a report.” You nodded.

Though his voice sounded calm, his face was still darkened. Just the thought of the possibility of you being here when it happened…. He didn’t want to imagine.

~~~~~~~

It had been an hour and a half later, after you and Papyrus had salvaged some of your clothes and other essentials, bringing it back to his place. You both went to Police HQ, you ran into Muffet outside and told her about what had happened at your place. She hugs you and your return the embrace. She tells to not worry about coming into work for a few days, to take as much time as you need. You gave her your gratitude and she left to go fix her shop.

Once you got into the precinct, you told them of the incident at your studio and who you were. After 15 minutes of waiting, they had escorted you both into an empty room with a table and a couple of chairs across one another. You and Papyrus sat next to each other.

Papyrus has been with you the entire time, he hasn’t really said much after leaving the studio. You look over at him, even with the hood on, you can see he has a cheerless expression. He looked as if he was deep in thought while slightly sweating. The only times he puts the hood on his head was when he was trying to intimidate his enemies or when he was uncomfortable. It acted kind of like a shield for him was your guess. 

What made you worry about him being in this state, would be that he slowly withdraws from reality. He becomes distant, this doesn’t just last for a day. He would lock himself away from everyone for days. The longest was about two weeks he made no contact what so ever, it happened a few days after you two had kissed. When he came out you had asked about him locking himself up and all he had told you he was fine and just left it at that.

To be honest, you were scared and you needed him. He made you feel better, more grounded. But to you, his mentality came first before your own because you were more stable than him. You nonchalantly put your head on his shoulder, he jumps a bit and looks down at you with a surprised look.

You close your eyes and have a small smile placed on your lips, “Everything will be fine.” You slowly move your hand hold his with a feather like touch. You look up at him and your smile grows,” Don’t go MIA on me alright?”

His surprised features turn tender as he grins and chuckles.

That chuckle makes your heart melt and your face heat up.

He slips his phalanges in between yours, giving you a firm yet gentle squeeze,” Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Your heartbeat quicken as you both continue to gaze at each other. The sound of the door clicking open made you both jump a bit and look at the door. In walks a man in his early 30’s, nice rug, ragged brown hair, green eyes, beige trench coat, and a cigar hanging from his mouth.. This absolutely did not have 70’s detective written all over it.

 

“I’m Detective Jonson, I’m in charge of any activity or events regarding the A.M.B. I was Over-looking your file. You were also involved with the incident at Muffet’s café correct?” his voice like gravel, he almost sounded exhausted.

You nod,” Yes, that’s correct.”

He takes a drag of his cigar,” We have people out on the field, we’re searching for any leads on the ring leader. Normally I am not supposed to give any details on the case, all I can tell you is that we are close. It’s abundantly clear that you are a target. Unfortunately, I am sorry to say that we are not able to provide you protection.”

You nod once more. Almost scared to speak, you ask,” Is.. is there anything I can do to help? Or can you tell me anything else?” You squeeze Papyrus’s hand, 

You do want to bring these people down, not only for your losses but for your family, friends and love ones you want to protect. Papyrus being one of them you want to protect most.

He sighs scratching his head,” Even with your status, I can’t get you involved as you already are. I have to ask that you resume your life as normal.” You felt some angry just listening to what he was saying, he continues,” If I were to get you involved, you would end up putting your own life in more danger. You’re better off-“

You slammed your unused hand on the table, “Sitting on the side lines?!” This irked you and you snapped standing up, “They came into my home! They hurt my friends and innocent monsters for year! I am tired of sitting by, watching these painful occurrences happen. Telling me to resume my normal life is like telling to act like none of this happened! How many years have you been on this case?! Do you have any idea how long this has been going on?! Since day one and by the looks of it, you have been doing NOTHING!”

The detective just stares at you in a calm manner, You realized what you did. Out of embarrassment, you sit back down and lower your head, “I do apologize… I just-“

“ Don’t want to see your loved ones get hurt again. I understand.” You look up at the detective.” My wife.. was assaulted a year ago by the A.M.B. I know exactly how you feel. She went out grocery shopping, it was our 2 year anniversary. She was put into a coma and hasn’t woken up… I truly understand.” 

This made your chest tighten, Papyrus squeezed your hand as well. The detective’s story hit him hard too. Detective Joel continued,” The best I can do is keep you updated. Here’s my personal number. ” He writes on the back of a card and shows you both. You release each others hands to get your phones out to save the number.

You stop when you get to the contact’s name, you stop to ask,” What should we put as your contact name?”

“Jonson will do. I’m going to need your numbers as well.” 

You nod and give your number first, Papyrus is somewhat reluctant at first but complies. After exchanging phone, you all stand and you \ shake hands with the detective. He goes to shake Papyrus’s hand, he only stares at the extended appendage. Detective Joel just grins to show he doesn’t take any offense to the act and withdraws his hand.

,”I’ll take you guys to the front desk. I can ask for-” 

Before he can finish his sentience, a middle-aged woman cop comes barging in with a smile on her face,” Jojo! I have some more cases I need you to look over!~”

She has similar features such as hair color and eye color as the detectives.

All of you wide-eyed, especially the detective. He looks embarrassed and somewhat annoyed, “Jolyn! What did I say about calling me by my nickname at work?!”

“To not say it in front of suspects or during interrogations.” She beams brightly. She retorts quickly, “BUT you weren’t doing either of those and it looked as if you were about to finish so I let myself in.”

“Jojo??” You couldn’t help but ask out loud.

She turns to you,” It’s my nickname for him, well, technically our nickname. I’m Officer Jolyn Jonson. I also work in the same division as my baby brother.”

You look at both of them,” Does that mean-“

“Yup! We are twins!” 

Both you and Papyrus had dead pan looks on your faces. They look so alike yet they were so different.

Detective Joel growls irritably,” Jolyn, please, just take the files to my desk.”

“Okay!~ Love you Jojo!~” She leaves with a skip in her step.

It’s quiet for a moment, your lips curl into a small mischievous smile as you bring your phone out,” I’m going to change the contact name to Jojo.” You’re fingers move on the screen.

“Please don’t.”

“Too late. Paps, let me see your phone.” He hands you his phone and you change the contact name. The detective just sighs feeling powerless.

“What were you going to say before Detective?”

He gives you a confused look for a moment then he remembers,” I was going to ask for you guys to get a police escort home.”

You look at Papyrus, he’s not super comfortable sitting in small vehicles. He also looked stress. Fresh air might do him some good. You shake your head,” There’s no need for a police escort home. Just to the front desk is fine, we are just going to walk for a bit before we go home.”

Papyrus gives you a questionable look, the detective nods and opens to door for you guys first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The old lady at the front desk gives you and Papyrus a lollipop each. Such a sweetheart, she gives one to Detective Joel. 

“You guys be careful, okay?”

You smile softly,” We will. Thank you for your help today.”

He just turns his back to you,” Just doin’ my job, kid. See you around.” And walks away.

The old lady just giggles,” Don’t mind Joel, he’s just embarrassed is all.”

“Oh.” You chuckle as well.

~~~~

Detective Joel made his way to his desk, and he sees his sister sitting on his desk,” They seem like a really nice couple.”

He chuckles,” Yeah, though I don’t think they are together. It looked like a clear yet complicated situation between them.”

Jolyn chortled,” Kinda like how you and Shyren were, right?”

He rubs the back of his neck and blushes lightly,”Yeah.”

“You really do have a sugary sweet side.”

“Shut up.”  
~~~~~~

You and Papyrus walked out the front doors of the headquarters. He holds out his hand,” Why don’t we –“

“Take a shortcut home? First, my legs need to stretch for a bit. Kinda feel like walking.” He looked a bit taken back, but he nods. 

The HQ was near the west pier of Ebott City. It’s a nice walk near the ocean, the sky was orange with hints of reds and purple. Rain clouds were rolling in from the north so the setting sun was still visible. 

5 minutes of walking and none of you said a word. ‘My legs need to stretch for a bit. Kinda feel like walking.’ Was a phrase that only you and Papyrus had for each other. When one of you had said it, it was for the other persons’ sake. A code word in a sense. It had helped the two of you out with some internal struggles, you both felt comfortable enough with each other about anything. 

Well, mostly anything.

You knew he had a lot on his mind since you guys had talked with the detective. You looked at him as he kept his head forward.

You cough,”Ahem.”

He quickly glances at you then forward again. Silence.

You’re a tad annoyed. You get to the point,” What have you been thinking of this entire time?”

More silence.

“You can’t hide it from me. Something has been bugging you recently, since we’ve had the talk with the detective. You know you can tell me Paps, I always have ears for you.” You smile gently at him. 

He walks a bit ahead of you, you raise a brow.

“I’m just.. worried.” He finally lets out.

“I’m not worried at all. I wasn’t looking for protection in the first place. I was really just wanting to help-“

He swings himself around and faces you, “What about back at Muffet’s?!” He snaps a bit in bitterness with features to match.

You were taken back by the swift change. It felt as if he was scolding you as if you were a child, this made you match his bitter mood, ”What ABOUT back at Muffet’s?! I was doing fine on my own! I didn’t need your help back then!”

It got dark and intense between the two of you, it was a stand off between the two of you.

“Really now?”

You didn’t like where this was going.

“Let’s test that shall we?” His voice went deeper and darker 

You REALLY did not like where this was going.

In a flash he was now holding you like Bobbo had. You wriggled around, “Paps, let me go! This isn’t funny!”

“It’s not meant to be. Now, try to escape this.”

You swiftly bring your right leg back to kick him, he puts up his hand up way before your kick makes contact. You’re slightly puzzled by this,” h-How did you know?!”

“I knew because of the slight motions I could feel by holding you like this. It makes you predictable.” He smirks.

You swing your body a bit forward to try to knee his chin, he blocks it with a bone he made with his magic, his one eye engulfed by a vermilion flame.

You grit your teeth,” No fair! You used magic!”

He has a dangerous glint in his sockets as his enflamed magic grows brighter. He slams you against a hard surface, still holding you by your wrist he moves closer to you. Your face is flushed and your heart at this point is trying to rip out of your chest as he lifts your face by cupping your chin in between his index finger and thumb.

“Exactly, they won’t be fair. With or without magic, they will play dirty. This is the A.M.B. , they have done countless things to humans that get affiliated with monsters.” His sockets skim over your form. 

Your feverish face, your haggard, tired panting, and the way your chest slightly bounces in rhythm breaths. It was enough, to fuel his desire.

He now wears a dark smirk on his face. He slightly turns your head, presses his chest against yours and a leg in between yours which catches you off guard. He places his head right next to yours on the side where your neck is more exposed.

His hot breath hitting your ear sending chills down your back and increases your blush.

He starts to speak in an arousing harsh tone, “Saying they hurt them, would be sugarcoating it. The shit they’ve done.. wreck peoples homes like yours, destroy lives, beaten them to a point they are hospitalized… tortured, broken ”

Nipping at your ear, he earns a small whimper from you,” raped 

Lowers his nips to the side of your jaw,” mentally…”

He was taking in- no- drinking up your every reaction to his actions. It drove him crazy. 

Your breathing becomes shaky and your heart beat increases as you feel his hot breath at the base of your neck, “physically..” he practically growled.

His serpent-like tongue slyly slips from in-between his teeth and was about to make contact with your neck…

Until a familiar ringtone sets off, snaps you both out of your haze. It’s not your phone but his, it was a special ringtone that he had set for Sans called “Megalovania”.. Odd name if you said so yourself.

Papyrus flashes a scowl, he sets you down and answers his phone,” What’s up Sans?”

“Brother!! I heard what happened with you and (Y/n)! I am on my way home! Honestly, look at what happens when I’m not around! Getting Muffets’ place trashed and the A.M.B tearing up (Y/n)’s studio!” He didn’t need to have the phone on speaker for you to hear that.

You reach over and put the phone on speaker, “Wait! Wait! Who told you?!”

“Well, we got a call from Napstaton asking us if we have heard about with you (Y/n). We were confused. He said Haps had told him about the incident at Muffet’s. He didn’t hear the rest of the story cause he was about to get into an interview and to ask Haps for the details. That’s when we called and he told us everything.” He had finished.

Robo-Hipster doesn’t know when to-?

Wait everything?? We??? 

“Sans, w-when you say we do you mean-?”

“Yes, even I was informed.” Asgore’s deep, ice like-voice was heard. You could practically feel the tension over the line. It even made Papyrus nervous. 

“p-Papa, I know I should have called and said something sooner-“

His voice cuts through yours” You should have. (Y/n) This was not easy to take all of this in at once, My child… You may be an adult but that does not mean you keep such things from your family, from me. Especially such events like these.”

You bite your lips, feeling guilt creep up on you,” I’m sorry, Papa… it wasn’t my intention at all. I was going to say something, it slipped from my mind.-“

“Something like that doesn’t slip through ones mind. Especially yours, you’re much better than that. Don’t try to hide things to protect us.” 

You sigh, he’s right. You didn’t want to worry them and put more stress on them since they’re so busy with making bonds. You just wanted to protect them, even with what little power you had, “..I’m sorry….”

He sighs,” I didn’t come to completely scold you, I’m more than glad you are alright. Only hurt you didn’t say anything.”

“I know.”

“I am here for you as well my child, remember that.”

“Yes Papa. Though that doesn’t mean you have to send Sans back.”

“Actually-“

Asgore was cut off immediately,” It was an order from me, Wimp!” Alphys’s voiced boomed.

You could only muster up a nervous chuckle,”h-Hey Al-“

“That’s Master Alphys to you!”

“Yes, Master Alphys, Sir!” You squeaked.

“Heh. Good!” She snickers.

“If I may ask? Why are you sending Sans back?” 

She scoffed, “A stupid question to ask, I heard you did well in combat but you let your opponent get the better of you in the end! Sans is going there in my stead for you to receive your punishment and give you more training!”

You visibly become pale and begin to sweat profusely,”Y-yes..”

“I haven’t thought of it yet,”

You feel slightly relieved.

“BUT! When I do… You better prepared”, She chuckles(?) darkly.

Aaand that feeling is gone.

“Now, I’m going to check on the security here at the hotel. Don’t get comfy…. Stay safe.” That last part she sounded embarrassed, it’s hard for her to express herself when it came to the people she cared for most.

You couldn’t help but smile.

“I too, best be off. It’s very late here and we have a conference in the afternoon. Get some good rest, the both of you.. Papyrus, this is my request and I don’t want to sound demanding but-“

“Don’t worry, old friend, I’ll keep her safe.”

Asgore sighs like a weight had been lifted off, “Thank you. Have a lovely night.”

“You too.” Papyrus gives a small smile and hangs up putting his phone away.

There was silence for a brief moment.

He speaks first,” I’m gonna head up to my room. I need some time to think. If you plan to go anywhere, give me a holler.” 

And he disappears in a blink of an eye, leaving you alone. 

Wait? Weren’t you guys at the pier?? When did you guys-… He must of teleported you guys the second before you were pinned. Your face flushes brightly at the memory.

~~~~~~

 

You had made dinner that night, you needed to focus on something other than earlier’s incident out of your mind. After you had finished with dinner, you called to Papyrus from the kitchen… no answer. 

“Papyrus?” you called once more.

Strange… He usually comes down when you call.

‘Is he even in his room?

You make your way up to his door, his door is cracked. 

You pushed it open at a slow pace,” Papy-“, You gasped and blushed deep red.

Papyrus was sitting up on his bed, leaning back on his hands panting with his face colored. His penis was present and hard, pre-cum was dripping from the tip and slid down his shaft. You, on the other hand, were panicked, mixed with hot and bothered.

You felt his magic get a hold of you and pull you closer to him. 

He chuckles darkly, conjuring a tongue licking his teeth,” Care for a ride darlin’?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You wake up on the couch gasping for air as if you were drowning. Your heart was racing a million miles an hour, ‘Jesus, what the hell was that?! Just- What the hell?!!?! No more spicy foods before bed!’

You remember now!

You had fallen asleep after dinner, you had called Papyrus down for dinner but he didn’t answer. You had assumed he went to sleep, so you didn’t want to bother him. After dinner, you watched a bit of TV and you had dozed off. 

You had left a plate of food on the table for him as well on the dinner table. That night you had made Sans’ famous spicy red curry. 

Of course he wasn’t the best cook, though his recipe wasn’t far from a real spicy curry, he had just about all the right ingredients like onions, potatoes, carrots, sesame oil, the beef broth, curry powder and everything else to make it…. He just went over board with his creativity like stones to add more,” minerals” in ones diet, or add protein powder to give more protein, Let’s not forget the one time he had put metal shards in it.

There was one time he had tried to use squid ink in the curry….. That was one of the darker times.

Paps ate it like a champ, dear god it was horrifying to even watch. He, of course, ended up in some pain. But he had explained that he did it cause he loves his brother so much and he didn’t want to break his spirit in anyway.

You had eventually found a way to help Sans with the curry, doing some research of your own about curry. What you had said to him was,” Your curry is amazing, but if I know The Magnificent Sans, he wants to reach beyond amazing and make the ultimate curry.” 

He was convinced pretty easily.

So, you and Sans (mostly you) had come up with a wonderful spicy red curry and named it Sans Ultra Plus Red Friendship Curry. Though it was not as impressive as it was when it was black but this would do, is what he said. He was sweet to add you into the title, though, it didn’t have your name in it what so ever.

Your tolerance to heat wasn’t weak, it could go a couple notches down but it wasn’t unbearable.

Papyrus recognized what you did for his brother and the way you did it, it was commendable and was grateful for it. 

This lit a fire in your heart to hear that. It’s a huge reason why you started taking up on cooking more.

Okay, so in the present time, the curry you made wasn’t the spicy curry you and Sans made, you had weaken the kick the original had. 

You peeked inside the kitchen and found the plate gone. One of your pet peeves when it comes to Paps habits is that if he takes plates up to his room, they either go missing or turn into a big pile. And even the big piles disappear somehow. 

If you didn’t get that dish out of his room, not even a matter of if, it needed to get out of there.

You went up stairs to his door and you were about to open it, you then froze remembering that dream,’ … Maaaaybe I should knock first.’

You hesitantly knock, you hear his voice,” Come in.”

You walk in seeing him with no jacket and boots on, sitting up with his legs crossed, staring out of the window across the room. He had his half-empty bottle of syrup at hand and took a swig out of it. You see the empty plate that once had curry on it sitting on top of his desk.

“Hey, I came to check up on you and steal this plate away to protect it from your vortex of a room.” You make your way to the desk.

As you reach for the plate you’re stopped by a magical force, Papyrus used his magic, he then gestures his hand to have his magic pull you towards the bed. You didn’t fight it, it wasn’t because you wanted to (partly) but that you couldn’t, can’t fight something anything without a physical form.

You were placed next to him on his right side. He’s holding a bottle of cherry rum and a small shot glass in the same hand, “Drink with me, please.”

He wasn’t looking at you, but you can tell from his voice that he needed this.

You nod and take them. You’re not a weak drinker when it comes to alcohol but you’re not a strong one either, a couple shots can get you pretty buzzed. You pour yourself a shot,” Funny, I thought you weren’t a fan of human alcohol?”

He shrugs, “Most of them are weak, I go for taste, this one happens to be my favorite.” 

He takes a drink of his syrup.

You too drink, you feel it hit and burn your throat and feel a coolness spread through your chest, you exhale. You read the bottle and it says contains 44% alcohol.

Definitely not use to an alcohol content that high.

You pour yourself another shot. You look at Papyrus who is still looking out the window, “Paps… Are you okay?” you ask taking another shot. Really strong stuff, you are already starting to feel the buzz. 

He inhales deeply then exhales,”…. Honestly, I’m scared.. it’s not something to admit so easily, hell back in the Underground you were looked down on for fearing anything, even if it was something that had killed you. You were shamed for it even after death, for being afraid and for being weak.”

You remember how everyone was before you and Chara had known everyone, it was something from nightmares. 

“You’ve never really been afraid of human, you would scare the pants off them with one glance.” You give him a small smirk. You take another shot down.

“I’m not scared of humans… what I fear, is something worse..” he finally turns his head giving you a soft look of concern,” Losing my family.”

You raise a brow,“ But Sans is-“

“Not just Sans-” He interrupts you swiftly, his expression slightly changed to something a bit more serous,” I’m talking about you.”

“. . . Huh??” You start to blush. Maybe the alcohol is hitting pretty hard, maaaaybe you should put it down. Instead, you pour yourself another shot.

He realizes what he says and is quick to correct it,” I mean You, Chara, Asgore, Hell Undyne and many more. They are included in my family as well.”

“Oh.” A small pain enters your chest for a moment, then disappears unlike the blush on your face. It's understandable to feel that way about loved ones. You take another shot.

“If any of you were dangerously injured or worse… I wouldn’t be able to think straight. Knowing what I can do and the limits it holds is frustrating… You’re part of my inner circle, it’s ten times worse if it was Chara, Asgore or you. I felt.. Shame, when I knew you got hurt. I should have-”

You lay your head on his shoulder, woo.. the drinks are hitting you pretty hard, “ Paps it’s okay. No one knew what would happen then. I know that you're slowly losing your ability to see time-lines clearly. It can't be helped. You’re pretty pissed with yourself aren’t you?”

He sighs and plays a bit with the ends of your hair, you didn’t mind at the moment, “.. Yeah.”

“Well, I’m not mad. And I don’t think anyone else is either.” You take another shot. Do you even remember pouring yourself another shot??

You continue, “My point is, the oth-ot-only! One who seems upset with you i-s you.”

There goes your speech, what was supposed to be enlightening and serious wasn’t so serious.You think you used that line already but, meh. Your brains' almost shot out cause of the alcohol.

He chuckles, ”I guess so.”

“Ha, I made you chuckle. I a-lwayz did like the way you did that.” You have a pure dopey smile on your face.

“Counts as a win ta meh.” You take another shaky shot. Okay, now you put down the bottle and glass. You continue to lay your head on his shoulder afterwards.

He can’t help but chuckle once more as he places his hand on the side of your head petting you, the just petting you with his thumb,’ This is nice.’

Papyrus looks at you, “Is it?”

‘Did I say that out loud?... I did it again didn’t I?’

“Yes.”

You gingerly touch his hand, “Well, it iz. Your hands –er- your phalanges, they are so big, so strong yet gentle, so kind.. so.. warm. It’s strange yet comforting. I wouln’t mind…. Falling *yawn* asleep.”

Your mind went blank there for a moment.

“This iz cozy, I’m gonna nap right here.”

And as soon as you finished your sentence, you fell asleep instanly against his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus couldn’t help but smile and lean his head against yours, “Thank you.”

He gently lays your head down onto his pillow. He just gazes down on your face.

Your face flushed with a peaceful expression on your face.

He cups your face and thumbs your cheek, ”I’m sorry.. I sorta lied to you. I did mean everything I said. The truth is, when it comes to you being injured or even thinking of the worse…. That’s when I would lose myself.. I wouldn’t know what to do… Other than Sans.. You are my most precious person. Sleep well, (Y/n)”

He kisses your forehead. He lies down with you and holds you close as he drifts off to sleep.


	6. Not Another AN!

Yes, unfortunately this is another Author's Note.

I am not dead, but I haven't really been alive either. I've had a lot going on from September, from when I last posted, to current times. 

I had moved into a new place, my boyfriend had broken up with me (flipped flopped a lot with him and we need to be apart), had a bit of writers block, and one of my two jobs (Note: same owners, therefore, they can do what they want with me) that put me at my least favorite job that also drains a lot of energy from me, for over 2 months when they said it would be a week. 

If I'm to be honest, I'm still in sort of a sensitive mental state. Where, I end up sleeping a lot and end up getting distracted.

That doesn't mean I have forgotten about you guys or the story. I will try to do my best to continue this story. It's my baby and I want to see it grow. 

I might be starting another story as well. Or continuing my other one. Please, be on the lookout for them if you enjoy my writing.

For those of you who would say, I thank you greatly for your patience and I hope I'll be able to make more chapters. 

For those who decided to move on, I thank you for taking your time in reading this and hope for your return in the future, hopefully I'll have more chapters out to satisfy. 

Thank you everyone, lots of love.~  
R3d

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder what's gonna happen next?~~
> 
> So much writing I know and if you do get here, thank you for reading through. Please, if you've enjoyed it so far, spread the story like herpes XD (not really like herpes lol) 
> 
> And I'd be grateful if you left me a kudos~~ (Might work on a prequel of this story, but that will be up for debate ^^; )


End file.
